trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls (film) Wikia:Policy/Spoiler Policy
This policy is related to upcoming movies, TV series, TV specials and concerns trailers, merchandise and tweets. It concerns the addition of information related to major movie plot points, character development, etc. When can I Create a page? As soon as a project is declared related to Trolls, its page can be added, there is no restrictions here as information needs to start to be gathered as soon as possible. Likewise, character pages can be added as soon as they are confirmed. When can I add movie 'Spoilers'? As of note of the release of Trolls World Tour, while the movie was released in the United Kingdom on 20th March, 2020, this was not a universal release date for all territories. For example, the United States of America did not receive the movie until 17th April, 2020. This caused a concern with plot related material being added to the wiki too soon and due to a large amount of the traffic coming from America concerns about "spoilers". Because of the difficulty with some editors being unable to see the movie soon enough to allow them to know what edits were and were not correct, this meant fact checking was limited for a large number of both viewers and editors. The wikis policy is to update its pages with new information as soon as possible, however this created a problem as a significant amount of its visitors come from North America. In light of the release of this film, the policy for adding spoilers is as follows; *As soon as territorial release information is available, a Bureaucrat or Admin will gather the dates together. *From the date of the earliest cinema release, the Bureaucrat or Admin must declare a date in which editors can start adding the movie details from. *The declared date must be within a month of the movies first release. For example, in the case of Trolls World Tour, the earliest release date was 20th March, 2020, therefore the closing date for prolonging the addition of is 20th April, 2020. In this movies case, the date was declared to be 17th April, 2020, the date of the US release of the movie. *Until the declared date, major movie plot points will be limited. For more information, please read the rest of this page on what can be added. TV series + Specials The only restriction applied to the TV series is that any movie tied to it must also have reached the point it can be added to the wiki. For example, Trolls World Tour must be fully allowed on the wiki for Trolls TrollsTopia information to be added to pages. Otherwise, pages can be updated as soon as the TV series is released. Any Other Restrictions? Blogs, comments and discussions are not allowed to discuss plot points related to the film. Speculations are allowed on the wiki, but must cease one month prior to the movies first initial release date. What does it effect? Only related articles to the restricted movie, TV show, etc that are upcoming and have yet to be released. Any other edits are unaffected by these restrictions. While Queen Poppy was effected during the Trolls World Tour by the movies related restrictions, the restriction did not prevent edits to the Queen Poppy article. Trolls, Trolls Holiday and Trolls: The Beat Goes On! edits were still allowed on the article. Because of Fandoms policy articles will remain open unless otherwise. However, articles will be locked under extreme circumstances to prevent edits if Editors cannot abide to the Spoiler Policy. What is the punishment for ignoring this policy? The rules are the same as if you vandalised the wiki. Comments, blogs, discussions, etc will also be deleted in addition and edits reverted. Sources The following is a note of source material and how to handle them. Trailers Trailers are released material meant to hype up a film and interest viewers in going to see the film. Trailer related material can be added to the wiki as soon as it is made available. There may be certain elements that are not allowed, but a bureaucrat or admin will leave notes on pages related to this using the "hide" wiki code . Normally this is due to concerns with some aspects of the trailer such as the context of the event and how it could lead to a misinterpretation. Social This is concerning official social accounts such as the Dreamworks Trolls Twitter account. Similar to trailers, this is material put out to generate hype for the release of a upcoming movie. Material can be also added to the wiki related to the twitter account. However, editors should be aware that official social media accounts often releases material that is from abandoned concept ideas and designs and changes can be made from what is seen in photos, story drafts and finished scenes. Posters Official movie posters of characters can be added to the wiki as soon as they are made available as can the characters themselves be added. These are put out by Dreamworks themselves as another form of movie hype. Novelizations Novelisations related to movies can be added to the wiki as soon as they are available. However, wiki coding will be put in place until the date of declaration for movie updating to restrict visibility. Novelizations often contain ideas that were rejected from the film. For example the Trolls: The Junior Novelization has the initial party that Chef crashes as her coronation instead of the anniversary of the escape from Bergen Town as it was in Trolls. In addition the Trolls Holiday: The Junior Novelization book contained events that did not happen in the Special. This results in a mixture of reliable and unreliable information. Toys/Figurines/accessories/etc Merchandise often contains aspects of the movies plot. However, there are issues with using Merchandise as a plot gauge. For example, merchandise is subject to creative licensing at times and therefore often does not reflect the movies final product. The best example of this is concerning the character of Branch. His colours in merchandise have often varied between his initial grey Troll colour scheme and his "True Colours", with his "True Colours" scheme either featuring him as a all blue Troll or a green and blue troll. The result is that Branch can be represented by three different interpretations of his colour schemes, whereas all other Trolls have just their single colour scheme. This makes merchandise an unreliable source material with exceptions. There have also been examples of some merchandise being created that contained characters that did not appear in the movie or were not even officially created for the movie. For example, while Nova Swift and Gia Grooves have merchandise related to them, they do not appear in any of the Trolls related materials and were originally created as original toyline characters. They did later appear in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, though there are other examples of characters that do not appear anywhere in the Trolls franchise such as Wim, Arabesque and Rudy. Merchandise is restricted to the spoiler guidelines and will not be allowed on the wiki until the date of declaration date for movie updates. Templates Trolls World Tour This is a record of the template that was used for Trolls World Tour.